Question: Roberto has four pairs of trousers, seven shirts, and three jackets. How many different outfits can he put together if an outfit consists of a pair of trousers, a shirt, and a jacket?
Explanation: There are $4\times 7\times 3=\boxed{84}$ ways to make three decisions if the numbers of options available for the decisions are 4, 7, and 3.